My Partner in Crime is a Dragon
by Israel Pena
Summary: At the age of 17, teenagers in Remnant usually sign up to become students attending one of the four huntsmen academies. However, that wasn't the case for Roman Torchwick. Instead, he found something else that would change his life forever. A dragon who can transform herself into a cute girl. Based on the anime Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid.


Chapter 1: A Human and a Dragon Meet

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. It's been a long time since I wrote a chapter for a story. Nothing I can say will excuse my long absence. All I can say is that I'm back with a whole new story, one that is based on **_**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**_**. Right now, here's the prologue of my new story.**

* * *

An endless stream of tired pants echoes throughout the forest outside the City of Vale. The pants belong to a young teenager with orange hair and monochrome clothing appearing tired and unable to move. He tries to move his legs, but his pants erupts into a series of coughs which prevents him from going forward. The teenager slumps against a tree, trying to give his body some rest. Unfortunately, he hears a whistle and a light flashing among the trees. The young teen mutters a curse between his coughs and forces himself to keep running.

"Quick, I think I heard something over here!" one voice shouts.

"It must be the thief! Let's get him boys!" another responds. More footsteps can be heard. While they're far from where the young teenager is at, they're still close enough to scare him. The boy didn't know how long he had the to keep running. Maybe not for the whole night but enough for him to find a spot to hide himself at. Deciding to make a left turn as an attempt to make his escape, the young teenager found something he never would have though to find here in the woods.

Staring down at him is a giant dragon, a creature that the young teen and many others believed to be a myth. This sight is proving him and those others wrong though. The dragon appears to be possessing white scales, brown wings and horns, and a pink underbelly and claws. Most noticeably are the dragon's eyes, one being pink while the other is brown. However, other than the dragon's appearance, the young teenager notices something else about the creature. A giant sword is piercing the left side of it's body, drawing a large amount of blood.

_"Just my luck. A human. To think I was going to have the pleasure of dying alone, but no. A human had to show up. A child no less. How humiliating."_

The young teenager is surprised when he heard a female voice in his head despite seeing the dragon's mouth not moving. Was she perhaps using telepathy?

"I-I'm not a child, mind you! I'm only 17 years old. Nearly the age of an adult!" the young teen speaks to the dragon before realizing the tone he was using in his voice.

_"Talking back against a dragon? How bold. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm dying, I would've smite you where you stand, human."_

"Is that large sword what's killing you? I thought dragons were supposed to be impervious to such weapons?" the teenager asks, moving over to inspect the large sword.

_"While it is true that my kind possess a strong defense against normal weapons and even magical ones, this particular sword is a holy weapon forged by the gods. I mistakenly found myself in a middle of a war between the gods and the chaos dragons. And as a result, I got stabbed and fell from the sky. Luckily for me, I had enough magic to transport myself to…. What do you call this world?"_

"Remnant," the young teen quickly answered.

_"Ah, thank you. Now, normally I could easily heal myself from even a wound such as this. Unfortunately, because this weapon is a holy one, by healing properties have been negated. Now I lay here dying, retelling my last moments to a human child."_

"Almost an adult!" the teenager states, reminding the dragon of his upcoming stage to adulthood. "And what if I remove this sword from you? Could you be able to heal yourself then?" The dragon gives him a puzzling look in response to his questions.

_"I could heal should the sword be removed, but there's no way you can remove it. You're a weak human, and this weapon was made to be wielded by gods! What makes you think you can remove it? And even if you managed, why would you help me, a dragon? I'm part of the Chaos Faction, a group of dragons known for terrorizing humans and causing destruction out of selfish desires. You should be terrified of me!"_

"Well, I figured I should gamble at giving it a shot," the young teen answers. "And while I was initially terrified of you when I first met you, your colors happen to make you look majestic and divine instead." The dragon widen her eyes a bit at the last two adjectives. If she could blush, it would've shown.

_"Are…. Are you attempting to seduce me? Trying to gain favor with a dragon I see."_

"W-What?! N-No! I was being sincere!" the teenager tells her with a red face full of embarrassment. "Look, do you want me to remove the sword or not?" He climbs on top of the dragon and wraps his arms around the weapon's handle.

_"Fine. Go ahead and try. See if you have to the strength to defy an action of the gods."_

"Well if gods have been existing this whole time, then why the hell did they had to give me a shitty life to live!" the young teen shouts, using all of his strength to remove the sword. At first, the dragon had the same cynical look on her face. However, the creature's eyes widen when she no longer feels the holy weapon inside her body. She moves her head over to see the young teen lying on ground panting with the giant sword next to him.

_"It seems I was wrong about you. Congratulations."_

The dragon's entire body begins to glow a bright light, forcing the teenager to shield his eyes a bit. He watches as the dragon shrinks into a smaller, more humanoid shape. Once the light cleared, the young teen watches in shock and awe as the dragon before him had now transformed into a human girl. In her human form, the dragon has brown hair on the left side of her head and pink hair on the right side of her head with large strips of white hair. Similar to her dragon form, her human form possesses different eye color: one pink and one brown. Additionally, she's wearing nothing but a brown cloak. The young teen blushes when he notices that the dragon's human form is naked underneath the cloak. The dragon, however, flicks her eyes to him.

_"I would like to know the name of my… human savior."_

"R-Roman. Roman Torchwick," the young teen answers, revealing his identity to her. "What's your name?"

_"Neopolitan. That is the name given to me since my birth."_

"Oh, like the ice cream," Roman notes, confusing Neopolitan.

_"Like the what?"_

Before the dragon could receive an answer, a shout grabs their attention. Appearing before them is a group of men and women, each of them wearing a blue uniform with the large capitalized letters VPD. They are officers of the City of Vale's Police Department.

"Halt, you little thief! We finally caught up to you!" the leading officer shouts at Roman before confusion appeared on his face. "And… is that a naked woman?" Neopolitan turns to Roman.

_"You're a thief? A rogue?"_

"Pretty much, yeah. I mentioned this before when I pull that sword out, but I had a very shitty life. I perform criminal acts for my survival. I lie, cheat, and steal to survive," Roman explains to the dragon.

"Ma'am!" a female officer shouts, calling out Neopolitan specifically and drawing her attention. "Are you alright? Is he holding you hostage? Has he done anything to you?" The dragon frowns at the questions given to her.

_"These humans dare see me as weak and fragile? We'll see about that. Roman, these are Remnant's law enforcement, right? If they capture you, you'll be imprisoned?"_

"That's pretty much the gist of it, yes," Roman answers. Neopolitan nods at the words and takes a few steps forward towards the police, stripping herself of the cloak. The police officers are confused and surprised by the now completely naked woman appearing in front of them while Roman couldn't help but blush until his face is completely red. However, what Neopolitan did next completely surprised everyone.

Wings and a tail began to form on her back as well as horns on her head, shocking the police officers and amazing Roman. The officers couldn't make anything of her as they initially believed Neopolitan was a Faunus. However, they became doubtful about that. Unfortunately, Neopolitan doesn't plan on giving them any time to think as she opens her mouth and forms a large ball of energy inside it.

"Open fire!" the lead officer shouts, seeing that the woman in front of them is planning to attack. Roman's eyes widen with panic as he sees the police officers pull out their weapons. However, they weren't fast enough to use them. Neopolitan fires the orb of energy at the group, completely obliterating them until there's nothing left of them but a smoking crater.

"Holy fuck, you killed them all!" Roman shouts, shocked with disbelief. Neopolitan, on the other hand, simply walks back and picks up her cloak.

_"Of course. They were going to imprison you after all. Besides, you saved my life minutes earlier. I simply decided to return the favor, making us even."_

"I see…" Roman mutters. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to go back to your world?" Neopolitan tilted her head for a bit while looking up, giving herself some time to think. After a few minutes, she covers herself with her cloak.

_"No. I think I'll stay here. I'm not sure how long the war back in my world will last, and I rather not have another brush with death. This world is different as I can already sense faint traces of magic. Plus, you just so happen to interest me."_

"Wait, I-I interest you?" the young teen asks, surprised at the comment.

_"Don't get me wrong. You're still a weak human, but you have certainly caught my interest. Therefore, I shall be by your side during my stay on this world called Remnant."_

"That's awesome!" Roman proclaims in excitement. "Does that makes us partners in crime? I'm sure you know what a partner is, right?" Neopolitan gives a soft chuckle before smiling at the teen.

_"I'm aware of the term and its meaning. If that's want you want, then sure. I'll be your partner in crime."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Our main characters have now met and became partners, starting this story as a result. What kind of crazy adventures will they have? We'll find out next time. Read and Review_**


End file.
